Inevitável
by belovednephilim
Summary: Decerto o vampiro nunca fora o melhor de seus amigos, mas daí a desejar sua morte, a coisa era bem diferente... Talvez nem o mais destemido caçador de sombras soubera o que desejava de verdade...


_Há tempos eu queria escrever uma Jimon... Uma Jimon que tratasse dessa cena, não nego._  
_Ao longo de COFA tem mais trocentas outras baboseiras Jimon que fazem meu coração fangirl gritar mas afora isso..._  
_Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu tive vontade de escrever e pronto. Escrevi. Acabou ydfai,lhig;aj_  
_E não me peçam pra escrever lemon deles porque não vai rolar. Eu não consigo pensar em algo muito "profundo e romântico" no que diz respeito à Jimon sem cair na gargalhada. Dsclp._

_— Jace, Simon e seu singelo bromance pertencem à diva Cassandra Clare_

_Divirtam-se e boa leitura :) _

_(Não vou dizer que contém spoilers de COA, muito embora contenha, porque é uma sa-ca-na-gem cêis num terem lindo os livros de tmi que saíram aqui no Brasil ainda. Tchau. /corre)_

* * *

Ele havia prometido que o encontraria...

E o fizera. Tal qual o prometido. Porém não do jeito que o esperava, de toda forma.

**Morto.**

Não que a responsabilidade fosse sua, embora sentisse o peito apertar em culpa — não que a responsabilidade fosse de nenhum dos envolvidos nessa tragédia.

_Exceto seu pai._

_Valentine_, corrigiu o pensamento com raiva, se autocensurando.

Simon jazia no chão de um dos conveses do navio em completo abandono — sim, estavam no meio de uma brutal e inevitável guerra.

Guerra contra os demônios. _Guerra contra Valentine._ Guerra contra tudo que até então acreditara ser verdade absoluta.

Uma dessas crenças era em quão insuportável pensava que Simon era. Quer dizer, até vê-lo daquele jeito.

Nunca desejara a morte de Simon, por mais que ele o irritasse profundamente algumas vezes.

Certo, _todas as vezes._

Mas nunca sentiu um ódio tão profundo a ponto de desejar que o vampiro tivesse tal destino cruel — morto num antro de podridão e perversidade, a garganta rasgada de forma profana a fim de servir apenas como mais uma peça nos jogos sujos de Valentine.

_Não, certamente jamais o desejaria tal coisa._

Incredulidade passou pelo loiro quando percebera as pálpebras de Simon a se mexerem, os olhos negros como abismos o encarando, semicerrados.

Oh meu Deus, ele estava vivo...

... Mas quanto sofrimento não deveria estar passando neste momento — Jace rezara em vão para um ser superior que não acreditava para que ele ficasse bem... Ele sabia que, como vampiro, Simon ainda podia se regenerar, no entanto algo seria necessário para que o processo fosse mais rápido...

_... E indolor._

**Sangue.**

Sem pensar muito, Jace puxou a longa manga negra de suas roupas de caçador de sombras para trás com os dentes, revelando o pulso branco, coberto em cicatrizes — com uma barra de metal próxima a eles ele perfurou a pele, sangue fresco e quente gorgolejando por toda sua extensão. _Seu sangue._

Por vezes ele tentou atrair Simon pelo cheiro, pela proximidade — nada adiantou. Era como se o vampiro houvesse, afinal, desistido. Se dado por vencido. Sucumbido à dor e ao cansaço.

Ah, mas o caçador não permitiria — não agora que estava tão próximo de ser sua redenção. Estava a elaborar um jeito de fazê-lo beber seu sangue empurrando o pulso cortado aos lábios do moreno:

— Beba meu sangue, seu idiota — sussurrara — _Beba._

Por um momento nada aconteceu. Até Simon cerrar mais uma vez os olhos vítreos pelo cansaço e enfiar as grandes presas no pulso de Jace. E então, bebera.

Quando Jace achou ser suficiente, arriscara retrair o braço, sem sucesso. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes chamara o nome do outro, tentando acordá-lo do transe. Quando finalmente o soltara, Simon o encarou com os grandes olhos castanhos como se não o enxergasse. Um brilho feroz passava por suas bochechas, as grandes presas ostentavam como prêmio o sangue de Jace em toda sua extensão.

Então, ele o atacou. A velocidade vampira era demais até para um caçador de sombras excelente como Jace desviar, fazendo com que seu corpo batesse contra o duro e gelado chão de metal, com o corpo do outro sobre si enquanto os dentes de Simon se enterravam brutais em seu pescoço.

Por mais que tentasse desviar, soube no momento da mordida o quanto aquilo parecera_ inevitável_ — assim como o encontro deles houvera sido, Jace ponderou.

Mas já não sentia como se quisesse resistir à Simon. Não, não mais. As presas penetravam fundo em sua carne agora e o jovem sentia como se estivesse queimando — uma queimadura agradável, torturante,_ viciante..._

Num rompante de insanidade que não saberia dizer de onde surgiu, Jace conseguiu forças para arrancar o vampiro de suas veias — sentira uma dor insuportável e a quentura aprazível de antes partira por completo — e olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Os olhos de Simon pareciam brilhar de uma forma diferente agora —_ quase felizes._ Um arco vermelho surgira envolvendo as negras íris como se lembrasse à Jace o que ele era. Do que era feito.

Como se estivesse possuído, o loiro o agarrou — Jace colou sua boca com a de Simon antes de sequer se perguntar por que diabos estava fazendo aquilo — o moreno protestara, mas ao sentir a língua do caçador de sombras pedindo permissão de passagem, o consentira.

Talvez fosse aquilo que estivera esperando, inconscientemente,_ inevitavelmente_, por muito, _muito tempo..._O beijo tinha gosto de suor, sal e sangue — _seu sangue,_ Jace pensou novamente. O loiro agarrou o rosto muito branco do outro com as mãos em concha, aprofundando ainda mais o contato — eles trocaram de posições, Jace ficando por cima de Simon. O vampiro agarrava sua blusa com força agora, enquanto as mãos do caçador pareciam estar em todo lugar.

Permaneceram dessa forma, hipnotizados, até precisarem de um pouco de ar.

Bom, até Jace precisar de um pouco de ar.

—_ O... O que diabos!_ — Simon reclamou, sussurrando. Se ainda fosse humano, estaria tão sem fôlego quanto o outro.

Jace deu de ombros, sentado sobre as pernas do outro, displicente:

— Talvez eu só seja _bi-curioso._ Considere esse um beijo de gratidão.

— Certo... — Simon franziu o cenho, incrédulo — Eu suponho que não devemos contar à Clary sobre seu pequeno... _Ato de afeição._

— _What happens in Vegas, stay in Vegas,_ "colega".

— OK, _"colega"_... Acho que quando você perguntou a mim na corte de Seelie se eu queria te beijar... Bem, era exatamente o contrário, não é?

Outro dar de ombros.

— Eu compreendo que minha sedução vampira natural é algo realmente difícil para garotos muito héteros como você lidar, mas eu gostaria de saber quando você pretende sair de cima de mim..._ "colega"_. — o tom de Simon foi quase divertido, embora um tanto incomodado.

Porque sentia que se ainda estivesse vivo, o coração estaria acelerado agora.

Isso, sem mencionar_ a reação de outras partes do corpo_ que o vampiro não queria nem refletir sobre.

O caçador de sombras levantou-se rapidamente quase como se estivesse..._ Embaraçado!_ Não, Jace e embaraçado eram duas palavras que não combinavam de forma alguma numa mesma frase.

Já de pé, o loiro ofereceu o braço para que o outro também pudesse se levantar.

Simon o aceitou, sentindo um estranho formigamento pela pele que julgou ser pela quantidade de sangue que houvera ingerido. Sacudiu a cabeça afim de afastar pensamentos sombrios.

— Vamos lá, garotão, temos um caçador de sombras lunático e seus demônios amestrados para derrotar.

Jace anuiu, engolindo em seco sem confiar na própria voz para falar enquanto o seguia.


End file.
